Multi-pole cable connections normally consist of a cable, which comprises a large number of conductors, and a connector part, which is arranged directly on the cable and in which the conductors of the cable are connected to contact elements to form a contact. The contact elements are arranged inside openings of a carrier element of the connector part, the openings being formed as through-openings so that the contact elements, which are connected to the conductors to form a contact, can each be connected with a mating contact element to form a contact, which can, for example, be fitted onto a free end of a contact element within a respective opening on the carrier element. A disadvantage with these cable connections is that they are generally susceptible to moisture or dirt and therefore their service life is generally reduced.